Amar en silencio no es tan malo
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Este es mi segundo fic...son pensamientos de Lucy...espero que les guste! Estoy tan emocionada con la noticia que ha salido de que si llegaran a quedar juntos la hija de Natsu y Lucy se llamaría Nashi 'Aun no esta aquí' eso significa! pero esperemos a ver la entrevista completa para saber si es cierto o mentira :3


**Oski:** Este fic se me ocurrió escuchando, Yo quisiera de Reik

* * *

Fairy Tail y sus personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima!

Contiene un pequeño pero bien pequeño de spoiler, para los que no lean manga!

* * *

**Amar en silencio no es tan malo…**

Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más tendré que ocultar todo esto que siento, no sé si podre aguantar más tiempo… después de todo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, más de lo necesario.

Solo fue un día, en un puerto, en una calle, solo fue un momento, el momento que cambio mi vida para siempre, ese instante en el que te vi, en el que solo con una mirada sentí que te conocía de toda mi vida.

Y luego de ese instante pasamos por tantas aventuras peligrosas y divertidas, no sé en qué momento dejo de molestarme que entraras a mi casa sin permiso, de que me jugaras bromas a cada rato, incluso que te bañaras en mi baño o durmieras en mi cama.

Es mas ahora siento que necesito que hagas eso siempre y ya no sé si solo sea costumbre porque más bien ya se ha convertido en una necesidad… Siento que si no lo hicieras, algo malo me pasaría, siento que si no estás cerca, corro peligro, siento que si no te tengo cerca…

_**Pero que estoy diciendo todo esto suena muy egoísta, y yo, no soy así…**_

Porque me has cambiado hasta ese punto! Antes nunca hubiese querido tantas cosas solo para mi, que nadie más tuviera o siquiera se le acercara, me siento rara… porque quiero que tu sonrisa, tus brazos, tus palabras de apoyo, tus lagrimas, tu preocupación, tu alegría, tus sentimientos, tu corazón quiero que todo eso sea mío!

Siento que desde el día en que nos conocimos, nos hemos acercado mucho más, y eso todos nuestros amigos lo han notado, y parece no molestarles, ni siquiera a los que son más cercanos a ti como Happy, Lisanna, Gray o Erza…

Pero yo me pregunto, que piensas tú al respecto, quiero saber qué opinas, que dices, que sientes respecto a mí…

_**Pero eres un completo idiota!**_

Que no me dice nada que solo sonríe, que solo me abraza, que solo me apoya, que solo me mira… Y me da miedo, tengo tanto miedo, tengo miedo de mi y tengo miedo de ti...Miedo a que nunca te diga esto que siento y a que tu nunca sientas lo que yo… Me duele, y duele mucho, tenerte tan cerca y que no pueda decir que eres mío, o al menos eso es lo que quiero que seas mío solo mío y de nadie más!

Pero cuando dices algo… es como si no dijeras nada como esta frase tan conocida ya por todos… Siempre te protegeré… pero me pregunto que harías si supieras, que me estoy muriendo…

Que tu sonrisa, me duele, y borra mi sonrisa, me da mucha tristeza… Tus palabras de apoyo, me hace llorar, y solo me atrasan más… Tu preocupación, me llena de inseguridad, me hace temerte… Tu alegría, me quitan mis ilusiones una por una sin piedad… Tu silencio, me borra la existencia…

_**¿Porque?**_

La respuesta, es que tus lagrimas me han matado el alma porque tu dolor es mi dolor, tus brazos me han robado el cuerpo y tus manos, mmm…. Tus manos…? Tus manos ellas tienen mi corazón… Tú me has convertido en esclava de tus palabras y sentimientos…

_**¿Y dime que aras al respecto Natsu?**_

Cuando dejaras de ser tan impulsivo tan, tan bueno, tan infantil, tan temerario, tan imprudente ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan Natsu?

_**Hahahaha…supongo que nunca dejaras de ser Natsu… eso es bueno creo…**_

* * *

Sabes, esto es lo que decía hace 7 años!

Porque ahora, gracias a esos 7 años de nada, me han hecho pensar, también madurar y valorar mucho mas nuestras vidas y en especial el tiempo… todo esto ha cambiado ahora lo veo todo en una forma diferente!

Ya no quiero todo lo que eh dicho, bueno no lo quiero solo para mi, puedes compartirlo con todos, puedes seguir siendo Natsu puedes seguir dejando que todos ellos se sigan acercando a ti…siempre! Porque aunque todos ellos se acerquen a ti…hay una diferencia cuando me pones en esa lista…

La razón es sencilla…

**_Yo no me acerco a ti…eres tu el que se acerca a mi…_**

Eres tu el que quiere estar siempre cerca mío…porque ahora aunque no digas nada… de tanto que eh llegado a conocerte solo con tu mirada, puedo saber lo que estás diciendo, tus brazos me pertenecen, tu sonrisa más sincera es por mí, tu preocupación, lagrimas o alegría son por mi… Por eso te digo que pase lo que pase en este 7 de Julio…se que al final terminaremos bien, y que tal vez este peligro que estoy corriendo haga que pienses y que dejes de ser Natsu por un instante, para que así toda la eternidad te conviertas en el hombre que me ama, Luego puedes seguir siendo Natsu…

_**Mi Natsu …**_

Hehehe…se que todos quieren saber qué es lo que tu mirada me está diciendo estos últimos días!

Se los contare pero será un secreto. Tu mirada me dice….

_**Te amo Lucy…**_y yo solo puedo contestarte con una sonrisa y sé que sabes lo que esta sonrisa significa…lo mismo que tu mirada…

_**Amar en silencio no es tan malo…**_

* * *

**Pregunta:** ¿Quieren que continúe este fic, con digamos los pensamientos de Natsu?

Bueno Gracias por leer espero sus reviews!

* * *

Sobre mi fic** ''7 de Julio, el día en que te perdí''** lo siento pero no tendrá continuación al menos por ahora, ya después me lo pensare bien, espero ver como avanza la historia en el manga!


End file.
